Chris and his Greatest Challange
by doe82
Summary: After there grandfather's death Chris become the guardian of his only cousin still alive Taylor.He had been the main one to raise her as he had promised her mother to protect her until she could do it herself.Chris revaltion fic, rating for safty. dont ow
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** What if one of Chris's cousins came back to the past because she needed him to sign guardianship papers otherwise she would become Wyatt's word. Wyatt has been trying to kill her sense there family's death because she had gotten away from him with Chris' help. She was nine at the time and although she got away it wasn't before she saw her family killed. She lived in magic school with Victors' permission, now that he is dead it's a race against time before Wyatt finds out.

**Chapter 1**

In the manor everyone was in the attic trying to discover who the demon was that attacked them. During the discussion a blue portal appeared on the wall. "someone you know coming back to the past Chris?" Paige asked there secretive whitelighter from the future. "I don't know, not many people knew where i was going." "Why is that?" Leo asked. "Well," Chris said "I didn't announce to the underworld that I was going to the past to stop whatever demon turned Wyatt." "So thats why you're feeling really nervous right now, you don't know who that is?" Phebee asked Chris after using her empathy power. "Yes, but don't blow whoever it is up until i can see if there hear to hurt us or not, okay?" Chris begged Piper. When Piper agreed they focused there gazes to the wall with the portal.

A young girl about 16 came out, she had long brown hair and startling blue eyes. She was a little shorter then Chris and you could tell she had been crying recently. When Chris saw her he was shocked "Taylor" he exclaimed. Taylor looked at him and said sarcastically "Well it's nice to know you still remember me bear." Chris forgetting who was in the room crossed to her, pulled her into a hug she gladly accepted and asked with a hint of panic in his voice "What happened? Why are you here?" " I need you to sign something for me." she paused knowing how close he and grandfather where to each other, and how he was going to take the news. " grandfather is dead Chris, he left you with guardianship over me until I come of age." Chris swore under his breathe turned around and said to the sisters plus Leo "I'll be back, don't attack Taylor she is my cousin" then orbed out alone. "don't mind him," Taylor said suddenly when everyone just continued to stare where he was, "he and Grandfather where really close and he wont cry in front of anyone. He's afraid I'll see him as weak if he does, which is very stupid."

Chris sat on the bridge crying and remembering. He had no idea how to be a guardian to anyone and he was afraid to let his cousin, grandfather, and aunt down. He had already figured out why he was named instead of most. He had made a promise to Taylor's mother the day she was killed to protect her as she was still nine and the youngest in the family. She and the rest of our family had wanted her to get the chance to live before dying or being killed. Of course knowing why and what she was dying for would probably be good to. With the exception of Taylor all of the charmed one's kid were at least teenagers, and could try to fight for there lives. since i was the only one besides Taylor who could equal Wyatt's power it was decided that i would have the better chance of keeping her safe until she could control her many powers and take care of herself. After I had come up with the plan to stop Wyatt from turning, he had to put it off for a couple of years because he was afraid to leave Taylor alone to soon.

Chris sighed knowing that sitting on the bridge in morning wouldn't help him become a good guardian, got up to go back to the manor. His last two thoughts before orbing where I don't even know how grandfather died and may the family help me and Taylor through this.

AN: well, here is the first chapter. It's an idea I had while watching the eposiode where Phebee found out Chris identity. Review if you want me to continue and I'd love to know what you think as well as what could make it better! If you do want me to continue the next chapter will be longer.-Thanks, Doe82


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** What if one of Chris's cousins came back to the past because she needed him to sign guardianship papers otherwise she would become Wyatt's word. Wyatt has been trying to kill her sense there family's death because she had gotten away from him with Chris' help. she was nine at the time and although she got away it wasn't before she saw her family killed. She lived in magic school with victors' permission, now that he is dead it's a race against time before Wyatt finds out.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Charmed only Taylor and Zack who are original charactors!!!

AN: Zack is Taylor's Boyfriend/best friend, and one of Chris's friends. He was in between the two age wise. Oh, and bear is Taylor's nickname for Chris in case you didn't guess.

**Chapter 2**

At the manor Taylor was starting to get annoyed with everyone staring at her without saying anything so she said "I'm starting to think you're all hitting on me. Stop staring will you?"

"Sorry," Phoebe said "but it's not often someone around here can understand Chris and his motives."

"So," Piper questioned " what's your last name? Is it Perry like Chris's or are you related through you're mothers?"

"Our mother's side." Taylor answered "nice try though, if you don't know our mother's maiden name it's because Chris has a reason and you're not getting it out of me. Besides, I hope to be out of here as soon as I get these papers signed." Taylor finished while sitting down.

"Who says Chris will let you though" Paige said "He will be your guardian after he signs the papers he might want you to stay here for all you know"

"What I want to know is who was crazy enough to give him guardianship over anyone? Cousin or not." Leo questioned oblivious of Taylor's pissed look, that she through at him.

"Taylor, we need to discuss what were going to do" Chris said after orbing in. "Grab the papers and meet me on the bridge. Okay?" Chris said before orbing back out.

"Later." Taylor said grabbing the papers out of her pocket along with a pen, then orbing out after her cousin. After they left the sisters agreed to continue looking in the book for the demon and to discuss the cousins later dismissing Leo's suggestion on finding out who the future people really are knowing that they needed some time alone to grieve for there loss.

On the bridge Chris was trying to figure out where to start before Taylor showed up. He had disided to find out how she was holding up and just talking before getting to the legal side of things considering he wasn't good with legal terms and he might need Phoebe's help with that. He also realized he would need to find out what had been happing in the future when Taylor orbed in next to him.

"Hey, how are you holding up? I know I should have asked earlier but it was a shock seeing you and finding out why you were here." Chris said in one breathe.

"I'm dealing, I guess. It's alright bear you had just found out, and you needed to get your thoughts together. I assume you want to know what's been going on sense you left first."Taylor guessed after taking a seat on the bridge so her feet were hanging off.

"If you don't mind then yeah I'd like to do that first, then we can figure out what to do, and I'll sign the papers after." At Taylor's questioning look Chris continued "I'm not sure I will be able to understand all the legal stuff, and i might have to ask Phoebe to help me with it."

"Ah, I get it." Taylor started to tell the tale of what's been happening in the future (the only things said about what happened in the future will be the most important things to the story, so you can make up other things that happened if you want.).

"Magic school was attacked. I was kind of surprised considering only a few people were still there, but I guess Wyatt figured out that if I wasn't in the past with you or with grandfather then that was where I'd be sense it's was still semi-safe. I was the only one that survived besides Zack. Unfortunately though he died a couple hours later from his injures because I couldn't find Leo in time. When I found Leo he told me that grandfather had died that morning and gave me the papers telling me what they were and what to do. As much as neither of us like him and vise versa, he helped me get back here. He distracted Wyatt and gave his life so I could get to you before Wyatt found out what was going on."

"Zack's dead too." Chris said weakly.

"Yes," Taylor answered with tears in her eyes. "As well as everyone else that had been at magic school at the time. Ryan was there and they assumed correctly that he was a spy for us. His death was the worse, and looked the most painful. If I hadn't been keeping Wyatt away from the others with my shield I would have put it over him, but I knew that if Wyatt got involved it would have been a lot worse for all of us."

"Are you hurt? Bleeding or anything broken?" Chris said realizing she had been in the fight.

"Leo healed me before we went to the manor to get back in time. You know I would have said something when I got here if I was hurt Chris after all I tell you almost everything." Taylor reminded him.

"Sorry, you just had me scared for a minute there. I think you should stay in the past with me. From everything you told me there's no where for you to stay and no one to go back to either. I know it will be hard for you sense the last thing you remember involving our family was there deaths and you wont be able to tell them who you're parents are. You would also have to make sure you call them by there first name's, and they only know that a demon turned Wyatt not that he is the source of all evil. They don't know that he is my brother and that's why I was the one to come back or that that's why I know them so well. Plus with you here you can help me, get to know some of the family personally, and I'll be able to make sure Wyatt can't hurt you. I can't loose you too Taylor, so what do you say Chris and Taylor fearsome duo back together again?" Chris explained his reasons, and asked if she would stay.

"Alright Chris I'll stay but there are a few things we still need to figure out." Taylor contiuned after Chris sat back down. "I need to know everything you told them so I know what I can and cannot say. I also would like to know where I'm going to be sleeping. As well as what you plan to do about clothes and the other stuff I will need if you don't have a job or money, and not to mention food?"

Chris started explaining to Taylor everything she needed to know, answering her questions, and reassuring her as the sun sets behind them. The fearsome duo was finally back together again and this time they are better then ever. There new mission is to save Wyatt weather he wants them to or not.

AN: Sorry, my internet was down all week that's why it took so long to update. Samething goes for this chapter if you want me to continue let me know. I'd love to know what can make this better and I think the next chapter will be the one where Chris and Taylor's identites will be reveild.-Thanks Doe82


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery:** what if one of Chris's cousins came back to the past because she needed him to sign guardianship papers otherwise she would become Wyatt's word. Wyatt has been trying to kill her sense there family's death because she had gotten away from him with Chris' help. she was nine at the time and although she got away it wasn't before she saw her family killed. She lived in magic school with victors' permission, now that he is dead it's a race against time before Wyatt finds out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed only Taylor and Zack who are original characters!!

** Chapter 3**

Backat the manor, things were just winding down after the demon was vanqesh when Chris and Taylor orbed back in. "Phoebe can you help me with the legal terms in these papers so I can sign actually knowing what they say?" Chris asked.

"Sure," She answered sensing his desperation. They went over to the table in the attic with Taylor, Pagie, and Piper following. Leo still not trusting the cousins stayed a little behind while keeping a weary eye on them. After opening the guardianship papers the sisters explained as much as they could to Chris and Taylor until they got to where the former guardian's name was listed and they all stopped suddenly to stare. Taylor and Chris didn't understand why they stopped neither having read the papers themselves. Leo sensing his charges shock stepped forward to see why, and what he saw stopped all his distrust toward the cousins papers being legal had to list all former guardians for the ward and the one getting guardianship including there mothers but for some reason it said fathers unknown.

"What" Taylor said "do they say that has you guys staring like that? We haven't read them."

"Which is why you let us see them, if you did know what they said you wouldn't have." said Phoebe getting over the shock that Chris and Taylor were actually her niece and nephew.

Chris looked scared when he grabbed the papers so he and Taylor could read what future knowledge they should have tried to hide. When they saw what was on the papers Chris groaned swearing under his breathe so only Taylor could hear, while Taylor looked guiltly at Chris wondering what they would do now and apologizing to him with her eyes for not thinking to look at the papers from the future for something the sisters wouldn't know.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked Chris, "Leo is your father right?"

"It wasn't important with what I came here to do. Of course Leo is my father but it not as if you can put a man thats been dead for years on your sons birth certificates!" Chris said leaving out his younger sister tiring to keep some info a secret. Taylor started giggling at the stupidity of the conversation untill Chris's glare was on her and started trying to hide her grin from him by turning the other way.

"Does that mean I marry a whitelighter too?" Paige asked while staring at her daughter.

"I want to know if I'll ever have kids! You guys get to meet at least one of them, can you at least tell me if you have more cousins?" Phoebe said peadingly.

Leo who had just gotten over his shock Said to Chris "I'm sorry I should have trusted you."

Taylor annoyed at not being able to get a word in hit her hand on the table to get everyone to pay attention to her. When they all looked at her she said "I can't tell you who you marry mom, not even if he is a whitelighter. Yes, Aunt Phoebe you will have at least one kid and no I wont tell you how many or of what gender they might be. Uncle Leo you had no reason to trust Chris you were just trying to protect your charges and your other son so don't apologize." Turning to Chris she finished "I have a headache, I'm going to P3 to crash on your bed, and I'm stealing some of your clothes to sleep in." With that said she gave Chris the pen so he could sign the papers while she was sleeping, said goodnight and orbed out after Chris said sweet dreams.

Chris signed the papers after Taylor left having got the idea of what they said. He opened the safe he always keeps on him by letting it get his fingerprint knowing only he, and Taylor could open it. After putting the papers there for safe keeping he warned the sisters and Leo that Wyatt might come to try to get him and Taylor back to the future so we cant stop the demon who turns him, and that as much as he hates to say it we cant trust him. Telling them to call him or Taylor if they need anything, but to call both of them if Wyatt shows up he leaves to go watch over Taylor and getting all the responsibilities he has now straight in his head.

After Chris leaves there is silence in the manor. Little Wyatt who was sitting on Taylors lap before she left was in his playpen again, while all the adults had a million thoughts going through there heads. Piper silently deciding it will be easier for everyone to get there thoughts together alone picked Wyatt up, bringing him to the kitten with her to start dinner.

Leo understanding what his wife had done and why orbed to the bridge to look at the stars as that's always calmed him so he could his mind around something he just learned that happened to be shocking.

Paige decidied to draw her daughter while coming to grips with everything that happened that day, and getting used to the fact that she has another nephew. Also deciding what to ask so she could get to know her future daughter before she's born.

Phoebe having already gotten used to having another nephew and a niece, went to her room to lay down on her bed to go over everything that happened sense Chris got hear to see in she could learn anything new. She also tried to picture what her future kids might look like, be like and who there father might be as well as what he might look like.


End file.
